


Starlight

by FireflysLove



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflysLove/pseuds/FireflysLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek from the POV of the starships. Mostly the Enterprises (Prime Universe and AOS) but guest spots by others, like Voyager and the Defiant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I have a spaceboat problem and it's finally devolved into writing fic from the POV of a spaceboat. That's literally all this is. The fic I was BORN TO WRITE.

Something’s wrong. There is something _very wrong_. She can feel it in the tensing of all her occupants.

Then the swarm descends.

 

* * *

 

She knew going into the nebula was going to be dangerous, the slightest brush against an asteroid or planetoid would damage her hull. The deflector dish pushed what it could away, but her fate was in the hands, quite literally, of her pilot. She trusted him implicitly. It was expected of a ship, but it always made her a little jumpy when someone new took the helm. Sulu could be trusted. He would not let her come to harm.

The open space beyond the asteroid field is a relief, if only for an instant.

Then she senses the other ship…s?

It/they come out of nowhere, and suddenly they split. Her crew is screaming, orders, firing her weapons full bore, but nothing helps.

The tiny ships, bees as they will later be called, slam into her sides and she feels something like pain. Not as a humanoid would understand it, but her awareness screams with the strain against the shields.

She remembers spinning to Earth three years earlier, the death of her Captain. She does not think of this in this moment, all of her attention focused on helping her crew spin the her about, away from the swarm. They go for her deflector dish first, and as soon as it goes down, bees slam into her hull, and her concentration shatters into a thousand different places, trying to get emergency force fields up, to help her Engineer get the engine back online to somehow… go… to… warp

Her nacelles are

                                                                Gone?

The sudden amputation shocks her into inaction, and in that moment, the bees punch through her saucer in four places. Her crew tries valiantly, tying the impulse engines into the warp core, but it’s a fruitless effort. The first of them go to the Kelvin pods as the swarm circles back, and she screams in rage as she sees the swarm _taking them!_ But there’s nothing she can do. She’s been crippled by the swarm.

Her captain is running within her as the leader pursues him, and she twists and bucks, trying to get him to safety, _off her_. She’s going down, but she’s damn well _not_ taking her captain with her.

She understands the order to “Cut its throat”

                She knows what’s coming

                                It doesn’t hurt any less.

Her stardrive section flies away, and suddenly her consciousness is split. She’s never been like this before, in two places at once, and only has an instant to get accustomed to the sensation before that half of her goes dark, and she’s alone again, in her saucer section.

No… _most_ of her saucer section and a tiny bit of the stardrive section? The impulse engines are trying to draw power from nowhere as the saucer spins into atmo, and there’s nothing she can do.

Her Captain almost manages to get the stardrive remnant off, but he is chased away again.

It is her Communications Officer who does it. Her beautiful, brave Comms Officer, the being who gives her voice. She pulls the handle, the doors slam shut, and her Comms Officer spins away with the swarm’s leader. Her captain returns to her bridge, but it’s too late. It’s been too late since before they entered the nebula, she knows that now. It’s time to get off. To get to safety.

But there’s no safety. The Kelvin pods are captured by the swarm before she hits atmo.

Only two, the Captain and Ops Officer escape in atmo.

She knows her Engineer gets away in a torpedo from the stardrive section, and pauses for a moment to laugh at his audacity as she plummets toward the planet’s surface. The mountains striking her do not even register, her entire front is on fire at entry, and she finally, _finally_ grinds to a halt, her nose stuck into the surface of the planet in a valley.

She thinks she dies then, but it comes as another rude surprise when she finds the swarm still in her, looking for something. What, she doesn’t know, she’s delirious, and it’s only when the Ops Officer brings her panel back to life that she cuts through the delirium to respond. She helps as best she can, tracking the woman’s signal to where her crew is being held.

Then there’s another chase through her creaking, cracking hull. It ends with her own Captain shooting her, and in her final death throes, she flips end over end. She finds it deeply satisfying to feel the woman’s tiny body crushed beneath her hull as she falls on the saucer’s top, thrusters quietly going out.

Her Captain and crew are away. He will save them, she knows that.

For now… everything goes dark. She sighs one last time and dies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

A light flickers in the darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She’s awake again. For the third time in her life, she spreads her awareness through a new form. Lights, a flawless hull, nacelles. And there, proudly written across the expanse of her saucer

 

**_U.S.S. ENTERPRISE_ **

**_NCC-1701-A_ **


End file.
